


love in all its forms

by RyDyKG



Series: what they don’t see [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Wilbur Soot-centric, tw: mentions of background character death, tw: mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG
Summary: He’s not what people expect him to be like, but that’s okay. Wilbur doesn’t care about their opinions, anyways.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: what they don’t see [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 270





	love in all its forms

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mentions of character death & depression. Begins at ‘He’s kind of like...’ and ends at ‘...he thinks he is.)
> 
> the work’s probably shitty, and also disclaimer: I made up a lot of backstory, it’s not real, please. also wilbur’s rajjchelor has men & women in this au i’ve made up, but I’ll remove that part if it’s overstepping any lines.
> 
> this used to be genderbent but now no genderbending bc apparently wilbur’s said he’s uncomfy w/ it and in this house we respect content creators and their boundaries.

Wilbur is not his original name. Wilbur doesn’t give a single fuck.

Sure, he had another name. Sure, his family (or what’s left of it, anyway) are disappointed in him. Sure, he may or may not be banned from showing his face in the estate. But the name ‘Wilbur’ was his father’s, and he’ll be damned if he lets the memory of him die.

(He doesn’t really know why his mother even married his father. But he did, and he wasn’t happy about it, so he didn’t bother helping his father with his treatment cost, and so he died.)

(That’s just the way it goes, in a family like his.)

Wilbur is handsome. He’s gorgeous, aesthetically-pleasing, stunning; these are all compliments he’s heard before, and more.

His looks come from the maternal side of his family. All chocolate haired people with chestnut brown eyes; he’s just another name to add to the family list, another nice face in a sea of nice faces.

But despite what people might think, he doesn’t hold pride in his face. Rather, his pride is given to the splattering of freckles all over his shoulders.

His brothers call it stupid. His sisters call it ugly. His mother calls it the odd one out of the rest of his features.

His best friend called it stylish.

And that’s enough to make him hold it to a higher regard than anything else.

The Soothouse is filled with laughter and joy. Wilbur likes the Soothouse.

It’s nice, making jokes and laughing at stupid shit on Reddit. It’s easy. The fans absolutely adore their dynamic. He loves them, both the fans and the people he does Soothouse with.

But like with all things, it has to end.

The Soothouse releases their last video. They part ways. Wilbur does not cry. He never cries.

When he was younger, he wanted to be an author. 

He’s always adored mysteries and narration. He adores public speaking and improvisation too. It’s fun, coming up with things on the fly, making others believe in what you’re saying.

Is it really that much of a surprise that he gravitates towards ARGs?

He applies for an editing job for JackSucksAtLife. He holds an ARG and hopes Jack doesn’t mind. He doesn’t.

The fans work hard, but Wilbur works harder. They take apart his clues piece by piece, crumble them down, look for more clues like a pack of predators hunting for prey. They don’t figure out the ending.

(He’s honed her craft for several years. It’s fun to have a mystery that will forever remain unsolved. He loves it.)

Sleepy Bois Incorporated. Philza, Technoblade, Wilbur Soot.

Philza and Techno don’t belittle him for his antics. They form a group with him, one that the fans absolutely enjoy and adore. Nobody says anything bad about him.

It’s refreshing.

Wilbur laughs at a joke that Techno makes, his voice ever-dry and flat. Phil makes a quip, and he laughs even harder.

They’re his friends, maybe even best friends, and by god, he wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.

Tommy is hilarious.

He’s only sixteen, and he’s taking the world by storm.

Originally, when he first met him, Wilbur thought he was kind of annoying. He’s loud, he’s brash, he’s way too overconfident.

It’s endearing.

At some point, his view shifts. Suddenly, almost half the quotes in his quote book are from him. Suddenly, he finds herself protective of the boy in ways he previously wasn’t. At some point, he looks at him, and thinks to himself, that yeah, Tommy _is_ like his little brother.

(He’s a better one than the ones he’s got.)

That’s probably why he offers him a place in the Sleepy Bois so easily. And when he actually reaches that goal? Well, nobody’s complaining when he accepts him easily, and certainly no one’s saying anything bad when Phil and Techno do so as well.

Schlatt is an annoying piece of shit. He’s also one of his closest friends.

He’s kind of like one of his best friends. The only difference is that Schlatt’s alive and his best friend’s, well, not.

(When his best friend died, he had sung Saline Solution. His best friend had been one of the few bright lights during his darkest time, and when he was gone… well, what was even the point?)

(It was a dark time. Wilbur’s better now. At least, he thinks he is.)

Their friendship is innocent enough. Sure, they flirt with each other, but so do countless other youtubers. But as it turns out, when someone flirts with another and vice versa, they have to have romantic feelings towards each other.

(As if people of any gender can’t just be friends. Everything has to be romantic nowadays, huh?)

It gets to the point where he texts Schlatt, one day, asking if it was alright for them to stop making videos with each other.

_“I can’t handle it anymore, dude. The shipping’s just… it’s too much.”_

Schlatt’s a good friend. He understands. They stop making videos with each other. They hang out, yeah, their friendship is still strong, but the fans won’t get their shipping material anymore.

They can whine all they want; he refuses to have anymore friendships broken from some stupid rumours.

The Rajjchelor happens. He lets both men and women on the show.

(Why only limit himself to one gender when every person’s unique? He’s not really trying to find love, anyways.)

It gets down to Minx and Nihachu. 

Minx is boisterous. She’s loud and she’s brash and she’s really witty. She keeps doing her thing even when there’s so many hate comments insulting her. She doesn’t give a fuck.

(Come to think of it, a lot of Wilbur’s friends are loud and funny. Huh.)

In another world, perhaps Minx would’ve been chosen as the winner of her Rajjchelor.

But there’s Nihachu. And if Minx is loud and brash, Niki is soft and oh so sweet. Even while the other contestants were kind of insulting Wilbur, Niki’s been nothing but nice to him. She compliments him in a way that makes him blush and feel shy.

It’s sweet. It’s so cute. It’s almost love. 

Niki wins the Rajjchelor. They spend time together. She really is such a nice woman.

(Wilbur doesn’t deserve such kindness.)

This time, Wilbur doesn’t let the rumours fly freely. He makes their relationship known, that they’re just friends and _nothing more_.

Nihachu will not be another Schlatt.

Wilbur’s had multiple personas throughout his life.

The mad scientist, a cruel god intent on experimenting and watching his subjects (his fans) suffer for the sake of entertainment. A character who would burn down Manburg just to have a final, unhappy victory. He’s charming and cruel, and perhaps that’s what makes his videos on it so popular.

The brother, both a younger and older sibling who’s gentle with Techno and Tommy and Phil. He coos at Tommy’s attempt at singing his song, laughs at Techno’s dry jokes and quips, and defends Phil against all of the haters. Their dynamic is so much like a family, people absolutely _love_ it.

The quiet and rich boy of a rich household. Father dead, mother disappointed, siblings ignoring him, just another beautiful face in a sea of beautiful faces. He’s quiet and almost always sad and has the social skills of a rat. He’s the dark spot in a crystal clear lake.

Wilbur Soot is so many things and more. And it doesn’t matter what he acts like, or how he looks, because he’s himself, and he doesn’t need to be handsome or perfect to be loved.


End file.
